Stone Heartbeat
by TsuShi
Summary: A Story About Renesmee's Time In The Womb. MAJOR SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BREAKING DAWN! Terrible Description,I Know.Shut Up.
1. First Waking

Hello,All of You FanFic-Reading...Humans? o.0  
Anyway,This Story Was Not Written By Me,  
But By My Friend,Deanna.  
Who Does Not Currently Have An Account.  
She Said She Might Make One Soon,Though. ;3  
I'll Upload Chapters As I Get Them,  
If She Ever Continues,That Is.  
Her Writing Is Fantastic,I Hope You Enjoy Her Work.

--

And then there was so much life! So much warmth, so much feeling. Feeling yes, I could feel. I was alive. Alive. But who was I? Where was this new, fascinating world I floated in? Where did I come from? Why was I here?  
I promised myself I would learn the answer to all of these questions in due time.  
But for now, I wished only to learn, to feel, to experience.

I would reap this new, wonderfully warm and safe world of all of its pleasures.It occurred to me that it was indeed a very safe feeling, like nothing could touch me here. Nothing but the one who controlled this realm, and I trusted her.  
I realized that in my throat, there was a dull burning sensation. Was this normal?

I wasn't sure. There was also a small aching in my stomach, and that I indeed had a tail coming from it. For all of the time I spent in this world, I would refer to it as my belly-tail.

I was feeling very proud of my new discovery. But what was it used for? Surely my belly-tail was more than just that. It had to have a set purpose. If not, why would it be there? It was then that one of the questions I was wondering about was repeated in my own mind. What was my purpose? I didn't let the thought bother me for the time being.

Instead, I wondered when the pain in my belly would go away. I had a feeling I would have to rely on Her to help ebb it. And, within a few moments, my belly-tail began to make a strange noise, and twitch ever so slightly. And then the pain in my stomach went away. So that was its purpose. I felt suddenly grateful towards the strange cord, and a warmth crept about me as I thought of Her. My bearer. She was taking care of me. She loved me.

Loved? Yes, that was right. That was the emotion I was feeling. But why hadn't She done anything about the burning in my throat? Did She know I was hurting? It was similar to the sensation in my stomach, but it wasn't hungry, so much as thirsty. I needed something else inside of me, to help me learn and grow. I trusted Her, and trusted that She would give me what I needed. I would simply be patient. And sleepy. Very sleepy. Had I done enough experiencing for now? I believed so. For now, I would rest. A blackness surrounded me as I drifted off, but it was not that of nonexistence. No, I was very much alive. I needn't worry that I would suddenly disappear just as I had come to exist. She wouldn't let that happen. She loved me. And I loved Her.

First Resting.


	2. Second Waking

Okay Guys,Here's Chapter Two.  
I Know These Are Short,  
But They Were Originally A School Project Of Deanna's,  
So They Didn't Need To Be Long.  
: D Here We Go,Enjoy Chapter Two!

--

I checked about myself to make sure I was indeed still alive.  
That nothing had changed.

My belly-tail was still where it should be. Or at least, where it had been when I had gone to rest. I still felt warm, still felt safe. And, to my dismay, still felt the burning in my throat. It seemed to almost have increased. That couldn't be right could it? Was it some sort of price I had to pay in exchange for life? Would It continue to grow? I hoped not. When I thought of growing, I noticed that I had indeed grown in size.

My top-limbs and bottom-limbs (I was once more proud of their new name) seemed to be longer than when I was last aware of them. I wondered if they were like my belly-tail. Part of me, but not controlled by me. I suddenly felt the desperate urge to know, to move. With great concentration, I focused on movement. To my great pleasure, the fingers of one of my top-limbs gave a small twitch. Oh, how proud I was! I tried with the other; this took even more concentration. But just as the other, it moved very slightly. My success made me feel almost┘giddy? It tickled in my chest and belly, making me wish to cry aloud. But

I had the feeling I couldn't laugh or cry. Not yet. That would come later.  
Instead, I amused myself with curling and uncurling my..hands.  
Yes, hands. They moved so smoothly, so fluidly. There was some sort of hidden power within my hands. I felt that they were very special. That they could create and command. But more than that. There was something else that they could do. Was that normal?

In this new world, I wasn't sure what normal was. But whatever it was, it was splendid. I would later learn just how splendid they were, these fascinating hands.

Had She created these hands? I had a feeling that she had. That she had created everything about me. Once again, I felt an almost overwhelming surge of love. Love. What a lovely word.It rang so incredibly pleasant in my head.It was such a small word, but with immeasurable impact and meaning behind it. The mere strength of it made my small being sleepy, and I once more rested, the word still pulsing through every fiber of my being.  
Second Resting


	3. Third Waking

:3 Okay,Here's Chapter Three!

--

This burning it's become stronger. I'm becoming thirstier. I no longer felt like it was something I could ignore. It needed it to be quenched. Didn't She understand that? Didn't She know that I was needing more? If She did, wouldn't She help me? She loved me, and would give me anything. This I knew. She must not have known. I had to tell her but how?

I curled one of my hands. It seemed larger than before. In fact, my entire body did. Or perhaps my warm, safe world was shrinking? Would it continue to shrink, until swallowing me altogether? If so, where would I go then? Back to the black of nonexistence? To another, more fascinating world? Would I find Her there? The idea of finding Her made me feel giddy once more. I did so wish to reach out and touch Her. Show her my hands, how well I could use them, how splendid they were.

I knew She would be proud of them. She loved me. I curled my fingers again, practicing how I would do it when I would meet her. They felt stronger. As though I could do more than just curl them. Carefully, I brought them in tighter, and my wide hand became rounder, taking on a new shape as my fingers continued to curl. Yes, I had made another discovery , had another experience. With the hand's twin, I did the same thing.

Oh, how proud She would be! I wondered if She had hands as well. I hoped so. Would they be as warm as this world she had created for me? I very much wished to touch her world-warm hands, to curl my fingers around hers. I would touch Her.  
I wished to practice touching Her. I would touch the walls of my world. But how would I do that?

My hands were small, and not nearly long enough to reach the walls. A new emotion flooded through me. It was sad. Dismay. I did not want to disappoint Her. I simply could not. Not after all that She had done for me. I had to have a way to touch Her. Didn't I? I remembered my top-limbs. Could I move them? I had to try. I could not let Her down. I concentrated very hard, willing the lop-limb into motion. It did as I wished. Oh, joyousness!  
The hand reached out, with the help of my top-limb, and gently stroked the warm, soft walls. I realized that they were┘alive. Was this normal? Were they supposed to live, just as I did?

Once more, I remembered that I did not know what normal was. I stroked them again, this time slightly harder, experiencing.  
Yes, another experience I had accomplished. With my other top-arm, I reached out, and touched the walls again. I wanted to touch Her with both hands. I needed to practice with both. And then, to my amazement, something curious happened.  
The walls moved suddenly against me. The movement was not threatening or dangerous. Instead, I had the feeling that it was almost a caressing motion.

A motion powered by Love. She was showing me that She loved me. I would call this exchange of feeling Love-nudges. And as I continued to softly touch the walls, a new thought occurred to me. She was on the other side of these walls. Her walls. Yes, I was inside of Her, wasn't I? And I was touching Her with my hands. And she was touching me with hers. The thought warmed me. But I wanted to be outside of Her, of this world she had created to protect me.

I wanted to touch Her hand with mine, without the living walls. I promised to Her and myself that I would find a way to do this. But for now, I was tired. I had made many great discoveries. My need for learning was becoming more and more satisfied, but I knew that there was so much more I could know, could experience. I would do that later, though. For the time being, I let the soothing, healing darkness take me.  
Third Resting


	4. Fourth Waking

Heres Chapter Four!  
This One Is Longer Than The First Three,Ne?

--

It seemed as though Her walls were preparing to swallow me. Closer and closer they pressed, until I was being nearly squeezed. This had not happened during one period of darkness; I had been aware of it since the first. Then, it had not worried me. But I had not had as many thoughts and feelings and experiences then. Something was telling me that I needed to get out of this world. This warm, safe world. I wondered, what would be on the other side? She was, of course. Were there others like Her? Or would it be just She and I, touching hands, making Her proud of what I could do. I didn't need the practice, but I simply enjoyed doing it; so I touched the side of the living walls once more. And just as before, She nudged me back lovingly.

But there was something wrong. The touch of Her splendid hands was not as it used to be. It seemed weaker. Was something wrong with Her? Did she stop loving me as much? The thought sent a new emotion down my spine; a crazed, panicky emotion. Terrified, I pressed against her, this time harder, needingly, and squirmed in my world just the slightest bit.  
And then I had two new experiences at once. Somewhere, on the Outside, I heard something. I could hear the pain in the loud, high pitched noise, and I knew that without a doubt it was her. What was wrong with her!? Had a being on the Outside harmed her? It had it been my fault? While I was feeling greatly worried, I heard a new sound. Snap!  
Something inside of Her had broken. I checked my belly-tail (I was becoming very fond of the cord. It felt as though we were very close, very old friends), and to my great relief, it was unharmed. But what else could be wrong? my top-limbs and hands were unchanged; larger, but unchanged. My bottom-limbs, strange as they were, also seemed unharmed. With a sickening churn, I realized that She was the one who had snapped. Something inside of her had broken, and she was in pain. I wondered if I would experience pain. What would it feel like? Unpleasant, if it caused one to shriek so. I wanted to comfort Her, console Her. Very gently, carefully, I stroked the walls. The word Love pounded in my head as I tried to tell Her it was alright, that She would be alright.

In return, I was given a Love-nudge. But this one was strange, as the one I had received before. The feeling was not as warm. A sort of coolness was seeping through the walls of Her. I realized that She was not the one love-nudging me. There were others outside of this world. We would not be alone. I then noticed that this nudge was lasting longer. Her walls were pressing gently against me, and I set a hand against them. Love, I thought, stroking the side.  
Yes, Love, the one on the Outside confirmed. Another one who loved me? Yes, that was right. What a wondrous experience! I now wished to touch hands with this new being, with Him. It occurred to me that She must be very close to Him; that He could be trusted. And that I could love Him, just as I loved Her. And I knew, down in my small being, that He loved me with every ion of His existence. He had told me Himself that He loved me. I called them Love-thoughts, what we shared, and I cherished them immensely.

When He drew away, the strange coolness of his nudges faded with Him, and I felt suddenly very┘tired. With so many new experiences, I hadn't thought of my needs. And the one need that presented itself very plainly was my insane thirst. Was this what pain was? This burning, needing. Yes, I was needing. I noticed how very badly I needed it when I tried to make both of my hands into fists. It took considerable concentration, and the action tired me as though it was the first time I was attempting motion. I knew that if I did not have this burning, this thirst, quenched, I would cease to exist. I would not get my chance to touch Her, to look at Him.  
For a very long time, I floated in my too-small world, thinking of all that was left to experience. Of what I would miss if I did not get what I needed. But what did I need? Not even I knew. Would that be why I would come to an end? I realized that my waves of grief and despair were not because I would disappear. It was because I would disappoint Them. They loved me, trusted me, just as I trusted them. And I would let them down. I was not afraid of my own nothingness, but their pain of losing me.

By this time, I was beginning to accept┘death. Nonexistence. I wondered if I would go to another, stranger world, or if I would simply drift into a void. Would there be feeling in the void? Would I be able to think? It would almost be a relief if I could not. I wouldn't have to remember Them, to be in eternal pain. I would not have to think of all that I could have experienced, or think about how I knew that They would be in agony after losing me. Was it selfish to find relief in the idea? It would be one long, painless sleep. And I would never wake up.

I began drifting in and out of consciousness, wondering all the while. Wondering what the Other side was like. Wondering how long it would be until I would go there. Did I want to be able to remember? Would I still feel this burning in my throat? As I wondered, I could feel my small body drifting farther and farther away. It didn't hurt. I wasn't afraid. I was only wondering. I felt the darkness of death creeping up my flesh, seeping into my soul. It wouldn't be long. I would be leaving soon. This would be my final experience. If only it wasn't spoiled by such intense burning┘It was making it hard to go to sleep. It seemed as though it was mocking me. Preventing me from my sleep, for the agony and sadness to leave me.  
And then whoosh! A sudden spurt of liquid surged through my belly-tail, filling me, healing me. The feeling and life! Yes, the life! It was returning to me, strengthening me. The fingers of darkness hissed and recoiled, pulling away from my brilliance and vitality. The burning in my throat began to fade as my belly-tail brought me more and more of the sweet, splendid nectar. My essence of life.

She finally knew what I needed. And She loved me, gave me what my body was screaming for. I would live. I would wrap my hands around Hers, and stroke His face, and exchange Love-nudges and love-thoughts. They would be mine, and I would be Theirs. Forever.

I did not want to rest. And yet, I was so exhausted. Would I be alright if I rested? Yes yes, I would. They would keep me safe. And She would continue to give me what I needed, my sweet life nectar. Lazily, sleepily, I nuzzled against the side of Her, against the walls. I am not sure if it was Her or Him, or both of them; I was too tired to know. But just as before, they nuzzled me back.  
Fourth Resting.


	5. Fifth Waking

Heres Chapter 5!  
D8 This Ones Hella Long.  
Well,Compared To The Other Chapters It Is.  
This Is The Last Chapter She Has Sent Me,Or Even Spoken Of.  
Though Deanna May Continue This Story If She Ever Gets More Time.  
She Has A Life,Ya Know? xD  
I Obviously,Do Not,Have One.  
Stays Home Reading FanFiction All Day

--

There was not much time. I could sense a sudden change in my small world coming. The warm, safe walls of Her were now cramping me. My hands were stronger, each moment that passed, they became more and more splendid. I was practicing, learning to move each finger on its own. Yes, I was indeed becoming stronger. And my thirst for knowledge was becoming ever greater as the intense burning in my throat ceased to torment me. I felt healthy, vivid, magnificent. I no longer feared the darkness that threatened and flirted with me constantly. I accepted that it was there, and would always be, waiting with fangs bared and jaws slavering, ready to grasp me with its violent claws and pull me into the void. And I would always defy it. It didn't affect me. I would not be weak, would not give up. And They would protect me.

With the walls so close, I was constantly pressed against them; still, I nuzzled against them lovingly. I found myself wondering so much more. Not about what would happen if I were to be dragged away by the claws or if they would miss me. No, I wondered about what would happen to me on the Outside. I had decided that it was likely there were more than just Him and Her. If I was not mistaken, there had been a great many voices on several occasions; not all of them were lined with adoration and love. One spoke with the pointed tongue of a snake. Another voice was louder, and did not hiss between its teeth; it snarled doggishly are let out harsh and angry barks. I was afraid of meeting the owners of the voices. If they were harmful, wouldn't He and She keep them away? I did not believe that if their intentions were to harm me, that They would let them near. I thought that with a kind of finality, and did not allow the issue to present itself again.

Indeed, for a long while, I thought of nothing at all. I was not resting, but not fully awake. I was distant; thoughtful, but not wondering, not experiencing. I had not had many more new experiences as of late. I had the feeling that there was nothing else to learn about the world I resided in. I had completed my mission of experiencing. And yet, I knew that it had not even begun. There was a world beyond this one, one filled with snakes and hounds and Them. A world I would soon join It happened so suddenly. I was floating in my world, nuzzling against the side of Her, listening to Him, when something inside of Her, around me, went terribly wrong. There was a sudden lurch inside of my world. The walls around me began to tremble and squeeze in a way I had never before seen. They're about to swallow me. I'm going to meet Them, I thought with a mixture of fear and excitement. But the fear turned to terror, and the excitement to panic. On the Outside, I could hear many shrieks. The one that came from Her pierced through me more violently than any other. She was in pain, in agony. She was suffering. I touched her walls carefully, trying to sooth her, to know why she was crying so. I needed to touch Him, to hear Him tell me that everything was going to be fine. But He was not there. This cannot be right! I howled in my mind, and I began to struggle. I could feel the walls squeezing, tightening suffocating I could not feel the air enter my lungs.

I had nothing to fuel my small, struggling, desperate body. I felt my body becoming weaker, slower. I gently stroked the side of my world, wondering why this was happening. I could feel it the darkness. The void. It exploded from the shadows, grinning hatefully at me. Its tongue lolled from its fang-lined jaws, its eyes dancing with bloodthirsty glee. It was not striking. Not yet. It was stalking closer, waiting. Waiting until I could not fight any longer. For a moment, I felt furious at the beast waiting patiently to devour my young soul. It was naught but a coward, too afraid to leap until I could not defend my own existence. With bitter resentment, I realized it would not have to wait long. I was dying. The beast would soon be upon me; this we both knew.

But what it did not know was how powerful my will to live was. I would not simply give up. I would fight until the end, and with all that I had. But what did I have? My body was drifting farther and farther away. I was weakening, dying. No! The word pounded in my head. I would not give in. Never. I then realized that I was wielding the one weapon that could smite this hellish beast. I had Love. I presented it in all of its brilliance. The beast howled and shrieked in pain, stalking backwards, blinded. There was light. There was life.

I suddenly heard a sickening sound. It was a great snarling and tearing; it was not from the beast of Death, who was stumbling, blinded. No, this was┘the walls! The sound on the Outside became louder, the tears more sickening and crisp to my ears. And then they were torn open, and a great and powerful pair of hands seized me.

First Sight It was all┘so stunning. So vibrant. The hands that wrapped themselves around me were cold and strong, yet gentle and caressing. I instantly knew that they were His hands. I stared up into His face, His eyes. I felt so cold, so vulnerable. So much more than I thought possible. And there were so many more beings than I had anticipated. But what surprised me more than anything about that moment was that I did not cry out. All of the times I felt the need to do so while in my warm, safe world. So many times I had envisioned our meeting; my squeal of glee, a cry of joy and happiness at finally seeing one another; they all seemed petty and meaningless.  
Him,my love-thoughts,love-nudges ,walls,Her! Where was She? My creator, my protector. I turned my head, searching desperately for Her. And then I saw Her. She was amazing. And yet, she seemed so frail, so much in pain. I needed to console her. To touch her.

I began to struggle against His hands, soft whimpering in my throat. I reached out to touch her, to stroke her. I bit against His hands in my frustration. Didn't He understand that I needed Her? Finally he lowered me to Her. She was stunning. So soft, so warm, so safe. It seemed utterly surreal. I burrowed against her chest, eyes closed. It's alright, I thought reassuringly, and lightly stroked her. Her long arms curled around my small body.  
In her arms, I was in my own safe haven; my garden of everything. Each ion of my existence was ablaze with love and gratitude. She was mine. And I was hers. Forever.

I turned my head to her arm, and breathed in her delicious scent. My throat suddenly flared with need. Gently, I bit into her soft flesh. It gave way so easily, tasted so amazing. I would never do that again. For, as I did so, she gave a yell of pain, and I was stripped from her arms. Eyes wide and fearful, I reached out to her. I'm sorry, I whispered in my mind. I saw the bright red liquid seeping from where I bit, and felt a wave of shame and regret. I had hurt her. And I was being punished.

I looked up into His eyes, a question in my own. His gaze was tender and forgiving. I reached up to touch his face, Her face in my mind. He nodded. Later, he promised, and handed me off to another pair of hands. These were colder, and the voice hissed in my ear. The snake-tongue. This woman carried me away from Her, from Him. From the ones I loved more than anything in the world. But I did not struggle this time. He had told me that I would be with them in due time. I would wait. I loved Them, and They loved me. As long as we had that, nothing could keep us away from each other for long.


End file.
